oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Buru Buru no Mi
The Brr Brr Fruit (ブルブルの実 Buru Buru no Mi) is a Logia type Devil Fruit that was consumed by Hazar D. Read, a co-captain for the Yin/Yang Pirates. Upon eating the fruit, it has given Read the power to become ice; namely the powers of transforming into ice, generating ice from her body and controlling her ice at will. And like other Logia fruits, this has allowed Read to become nigh-invulnerable to damage, excluding certain factors such as Devil Fruit weaknesses and Haki. Appearance Strengths and Weaknesses A major strength this fruit grants upon Read is the ability to become a living force of nature, and in this case, it's the power to become ice. And so as is standard among all Logia Devil Fruits, minus the Dark Dark Fruit, Read can survive almost all enemy fighting techniques and attacks sent her way by transforming into ice and allowing the strike to seemingly harm her, when in truth Read will crack apart into ice and later reform herself to heal any and all wounds present on her. This power has allowed Read to appear almost invincible to some, given she has survived things such as blunt strikes, bullet shots, sword slashes, cannon fire, being trampled and so on. However, despite the incredible regenerative power this fruit bestows upon Read, there are some injuries even she cannot fully resist with the fruit's powers alone. Most of these involve using the inherent weaknesses all Devil Fruits possess, such as stripping the user of all their energy and strength by submerging them in water or applying seastone to any part of their body while assailing them. Coating a weapon or an imminent attack in Busoshoku Haki also can allow others to bypass Read's intangibility, and thus allow them to harm her despite her powers too. Aside from transforming into ice to avoid harm, Read has also shown the ability to create an indefinite amount of ice from her being at will, and in turn, manipulate it however she likes. This is mostly seen in the various ice constructs she has created, including the likes of walls, weapons, animal and people mimicry, and so forth. These constructs can be formed and sculpted for a variety of purposes, be it for offensive and defensive means in battle, or even for pragmatic reasons outside of fights. Another power she has shown to possess is that of freezing anything she comes into contact with, which has become a massive advantage for Read both in and out of battle, as she can easily freeze and shatter almost whatever she pleases, and therefore gives her the opportunity to destroy and kill however she may like. It can even increase her defensive and evasive options, as this can allow Read to freeze incoming opponents or projectiles heading towards her, and therefore rendering them mostly ineffective. On top of that, she can even freeze bodies of water, should she find herself falling into one, and therefore remove the risk of drowning due to her Devil Fruit weakness. The sheer coldness her ice grants her is notable as well, as it's even been pointed out to be superior to the freezing properties of the Snow Snow Fruit, which possesses similar abilities to that of the Brr Brr Fruit. The intense cold of Read's ice has been shown to be great enough to snuff out flames and even rival the sweltering heat of magma, albeit that also means magma can cancel out Read's ice too, leaving the two elements on equal grounds. When near the ice generated by this Devil Fruit, others may notice a distinct intense chill in the environment, though this can depend on how much ice is generated and exactly where the ice is adjacent to anyone aside from Read. At its most intense, the coldness of the ice and the air surrounding it can be compared to arctic conditions. Furthermore, through experimentation, training and development of the fruit's inherent powers, Read has discovered other applications for the ice she creates and controls. One such method is the process of imitating the Snow Snow Fruit's ability to create and control snow, as Read can shatter her ice into a fine dust and then compress it together in such a way that it forms snow, which can allow Read to manipulate her ice in ways that it would otherwise be unable to be used, such as through fluid and quick successive motions as opposed to her ice's otherwise normally rigid and awkward movements due to its solid composition. And likewise, should Read be in need of her standard ice once again, she can simply generate more of it however she pleases, either from her body or by freezing anything within reach, or she can compress her snow so tightly that it returns to its icy composition once more. Additionally, it's shown that through the physics of thermal dynamics and ice's interactions with heat energy, Read has taught herself to become what she calls a "heat sponge;" meaning she can suck in nearby heat like a vacuum and store and expel it from within her body without melting, so long as the heat she ingests isn't hot enough to rival or surpass the coldness of her ice. With this ability, Read can easily extinguish flames or alter the temperature of her immediate location if she so wishes. This is usually done by having her ice and snow come into contact with anything or anyone generating heat, which forces the heat to travel from a hot location to a cold one as thermal dynamics typically functions. And while it isn't an ability that is directly linked to the powers of the Devil Fruit, Read has learned to harness the heat energy she can absorb into her being through her ice, and thus has allowed her to in turn wield super-heated and fiery attacks alongside her frozen repertoire of Devil Fruit techniques. Another advantage to eating the Brr Brr Fruit comes in the form of being highly resistant to cold temperatures, as shown in how Read can wear very little protective clothing while out in cold weather or when subjected to chilling temperatures, as being made of ice prevents her from feeling cold in the first place. Usage Trivia *The name of the fruit itself came from Ash9876, who helped Wyvern 0m3g4 in the process of developing the fruit. *This fruit, alongside the Heat Heat Fruit and the Dragon Dragon Fruit, Model: Wyvern, is a collection of Devil Fruits created by Wyvern 0m3g4 with a theme in mind. That being that each fruit, and their respective consumers, fall under one of each major Devil Fruit category (Logia, Paramecia and Zoan respectively,) and were the first three Devil Fruits created by Wyvern on this wiki. And so in Wyvern's mind, the three share a special connection among each other, thus the reason for him to create them as they are today. Category:Devil Fruits Category:Logia Devil Fruits Category:Wyvern 0m3g4